My World Came Crashing Down
by Nerdygirl122
Summary: Sylvia Fullbuster's life gets fucked up, and it's all because of the magic council. One-shot. Fullbuster family. Rated T for language and violence.
**My World Came Crashing Down**

 **Hey guys Nerdygirl122 here. So, this story was originally for my school newspaper and it was about immigration. I have modified it to be a story of the Fullbuster family just cause I've never done a story about them. :) Enjoy!**

 ***Also I don't own the characters only this story's plot**

* * *

My name is Sylvia and I have witnessed a terrible thing. It's so cruel and unfair; I never thought a human being could be this ruthless. I can't comprehend any of this. My mother, father, and especially my big brother, they were my home and now I have nothing. I bet you're wondering what happened right? Well let me warn you that this isn't a happy story or a fairy tale. Fiore isn't how it used to be; especially the magic council…

My family was full of ice/water mages; my mother, Juvia, my father, Gray, and my older brother Storm,possessed these powers. Sadly the only ones who are unable to are me and my twin brother parentsspent their whole lives protecting this country and naturally Storm followed their now and then Rin and I train, in the hopes of receiving some kind of magic, but it hasn't happened , I wish we received those powers…

Right now, my dad is watching the news on the lacrima in the living room. All of a sudden someone from the council pops up on the screen. "Excuse the interruption, but as of today we, the magic council, have come to the agreement that anyone who possesses any type of magic power shall be arrested immediately." My heart stopped and I stood there frozen."No way… NO FUCKING WAY!"I heard my brother yell."Bullshit," I whispered. "Syl-" my brother started but I cut him off. "BULLSHIT! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE THINKING?"I begin to cry. As tears stream down my face I continue yelling, "I CAN'T LOSE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE MY ONLY FAMILY! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO US?"Storm runs up to me and hugs me, he holds me very tight, and whispers, "We're not going anywhere, ok? I… I promise." I know that it is highly irrational for him to be able to keep that promise but hearing him say that comforts me a and I continue to hold each other, and eventually the rest of my family joined in on our group hug. We all just sat there a little while longer, wondering what the future holds for us.

A month passed, since the council's announcement was wasn't long before a bunch of officers came by my neighborhood searching for they were actually able to find some of them. Obviously they didn't go down without a fight, which was around the times when I heard the they continue catching more and more people, and it wasn't long until most of the guilds were Fairy Tail…

Ever since that day, my family has been living hidden from the rest of the aren't even living in our house anymore; we're living underneath Kardia Cathedral. No one comes down here must stay really quiet every once in a while, though; because we can hear people up above searching for mages.I get so scared whenever they come, I feel like at any moment they'llcome down here and find of this I get nightmares and I end up worrying everyone. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to keep this up.

More time has passed; days become weeks and weeks become months. By the time I realize it, a whole year has passed. Little did I know that this would be the last time I see them again. My home.

It's one of those quiet nights again; my family and I were just about to go to bed when we heard peoplebarge through the cathedral was only one thing that was different about their visit, this time they brought had brought their dogs and the damn animals were clever enough to sniff us out."So this is where you people were hiding," one of the officers said with the grimiest grin I've ever family got in their fighting positions. **"** Ah-ah-ah, I don't think so," he said as he snapped his fingers. Some of the officers then cuffed us all with magic canceling cuffs. "Much better, now climb up here," he ordered. We did as he said and came out."Now all of you lay down and don't move.""The twins don't use magic," my mother told the officer as she began to bawl. Rin then said, "Mom, no. Please don't—""I'll be the judge of that," he said as he scanned us with a lacrima. "Hmm, looks like you guys are off the hook," he said as he uncuffed us. "Just sit quietly, and this will be all ov-""Leave us the fuck alone!" I yelled."What did you say, brat?""I said, leave us alone! You can't do this to us! We're a family!" "Say one more word and I'll beat you so hard tha—""GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Storm said as he broke free of the cuffs and punched him square in the face. "You bastard, I'll kill you!" Everything was going in slow-motion, I couldn't focus at all. My body wouldn't move. All I could do was watch that horrible man, spear my brother right in front of me.

"Storm!" I yelled. I couldn't believe my eyes; there lies my big brother dead on the floor. My mother and father are crying their eyes out while Rin and I are still in shock. I feel like I blacked out because the next thing I knew my parents were hugging me for the last time, and then they were shoved into a magic containment bus. My brother and I were then forced to live on the streets until now. This was ten years ago. This is what my family went through, and this is how my world came crashing down.


End file.
